


Does She Know?

by VolpinaRena



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Platonic Adrinette/Ladynoir, adrigami, adrimi, post reveal adrigami, post reveal playonic adrinette/ladynoir, pre reveal adrigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolpinaRena/pseuds/VolpinaRena
Summary: An aged up Adrimi one shot





	Does She Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my Tumblr: https://volpinarena.tumblr.com/

Chat Noir gazed across the rooftop, eyes on the girl sitting a few feet away from him. "She's so precious, I want to protect her." He mumbled, letting his head rest in his hands. 

Ladybug gave him a look, shaking her head. "She could literally tear you to pieces Chat, I don't think Kagami Tsuguri of all people needs your protection." She snorted, covering her hand with her mouth. "In fact, she could probably protect you better than you could her." Ladybug felt his first gently high her arm.

"Protect her emotionally you doof." His voice dipped into a dreamier tone as he spoke, looking back over at Kagami. "She's just amazing, she doesn't deserve to go through any emotional stress." He glanced back at Ladybug as she stood up, an amused smile on her face. 

Ladybug stifled a laugh at his words, eyes glimmering with amusement."Chat, you've been dating her for four years now, I think you're protecting her enough." She backed up a bit, glancing towards her home and then back at Kagami "Go on, help her home then. She did a good job as Ryuko today, besides don't you have a date with her at some point today anyway? You said you two were skipping out on your photoshoot for it. Stop by the bakery, I've got your order ready." She saluted him before swinging off towards the aforementioned bakery. 

Chat blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. He and Kagami did have a date today, and it wasn't the first date they had gone on, not by a long shot, but for some reason he was a bit nervous, and he never really got nervous around Kagami. Maybe it was because she had just saved his life as Ryuko from that Akuma they had been fighting, even though she had saved his butt more than a few times over the course of four years. He knew why he was nervous, what he had planned today could make or break everything he had with her and it seemed It had just thrown him a little off his game. Everything would be fine soon, or at least he hoped it would be.

Chat Noir stood up with a stretch and walked over to Kagami, holding his hand out to her. "It's about time we get you home, isn't it?" He asked with a smile. Kagami looked up from the streets of Paris, giving a nod. 

"I suppose it is." She took his offered hand, checking the time on her phone quickly. "Thank you, Chat Noir." The girl said as he picked her up bridal style and began to run across the rooftops towards her house. Kagami closed her eyes, letting the feeling of the wind calm her adrenaline after the Akuma fight. The trip to her house seemed shorter than it usually was, but that was for the best she supposed, it was almost time for her to go out with Adrien. Giving one last thank you to the black cat hero, Kagami ducked into the house.

Chat Noir watched her enter her house before slipping into the alleyway a few streets down. He called off his transformation and gave Plagg a piece of cheese before hurrying down the street. He grinned when he saw Kagami standing on the sidewalk waiting for him. A blush rose onto his cheeks as he neared her. "Hey Kagami, sorry I'm a little late, I got caught up at home. . " Adrien didn't enjoy lying to his girlfriend, but it had to he done. He and Marinette only knew each others identity because of a mistake they made during a previous Akuma fight, a fight they had almost lost. No one else could know, not even Kagami, Marinette had insisted as much, that is until he brought up proposing to her, Marinette had lessened her insistence then. She knew how keeping your identity secret from a loved one was difficult, she had been through it with Kim, who knew now of course, but it had been rough their for a while.

"You're not that late,it's fine. Are you ready?" She held out her hand in much the same manner he had held his hand out to her earlier. Adrien took it, and intertwined their fingers, content in this moment. The two walked in silence for a while, Kagami leading the way. When Marinette's place came into view, he pointed at it.

"Do you want to stop by and get something to eat before we make our way to the Seine? Marinette said they'd have fresh pastries for us!" He grinned, aside from all the other things he had in common with Kagami, the biggest one seemed to be their sweet tooth. Neither of them could pass up on a good pastry, especially not one from the Tom and Sabine Patisserie. He hoped he didn't look too suspicious when he asked, Kagami was smart, and had a knack at reading him like a book. 

"Sure, why not." The girl said, heading to the building that housed the bakery. Adrien rushed to open the door for her, biting his bottom lip as Marinette spotted them. She threw him a wink and disappeared into the back of the store, coming back out with a small box. Kagami raised her eyebrow at Adrien, giving him a questioning look. "Did you order ahead?" Adrien didn't answer, he quickly paid for the box, thanked Marinette and grabbed Kagami's hand, leading her out of the bakery.

"Kagami. . ." He said softly, dropping her hand, a nervous smile on his face. "I have something I want to tell you. . ." He glanced away, but his gaze flicked back to her as she let out a small laugh. Adrien blushed, opening his mouth to speak, but he was taken aback by her laughter. "What's so funny?" 

Kagami gave him a knowing smile, taking his hand that had the ring on it. "I've known for a long time, Adrien." He blinked, shaking his head. How did she know? What was she talking about? Did she know he was going to propose? How did she figure it out? 

He opened the box, revealing a cupcake with black frosting. On top of it was a black box with a green paw print atop it. "Well, if you already knew. . . Then it won't come as a surprise to you when I ask you, Kagami Tsuguri, to marry me, all of me, including Chat Noir?" He asked softly, watching as her expression changed from a soft, loving one, to one of confusion and delight.

Kagami took the box from him and set it aside, pulling Adrien into a tight hug. "I wasn't expecting this. . .but of course I'll marry you, Adrien, I love all of you, every part of you." She sighed happily as he let her go and picked up the ring from the box. He slipped it on her ring finger and picked her up. Adrien spun her around, letting the moment overwhelm him. 

"Well, shall we celebrate then?" He grabbed the cupcake and held it out to her. "On three?" Kagami nodded, delight shining in her eyes. "One. . .two. . .three!" The two of them bit into the cupcake at the same time, Adrien getting frosting all over his face. The newly engaged couple burst into sweet laughter, holding each other tight.


End file.
